First and second
by caskett09013
Summary: Beckett and Castle first child and also their 2nd child I know my spelling isn't the best but if your going to review about it don't only review about the story not about my spelling or story set out
1. Chapter 1

Beckett is sleeping in her hospital bed when a door slams  
Loudly her baby girl starts crying she wakes up and rolls over to see Libby crying she picks her up  
"Oh honey did it scare you"  
She cuddles her close to her  
"Shhh it's okay honey"  
She starts nursing her. She has Beckett's everything her eyes her goes back to sleep and so does Beckett. The next morning Castle comes running up the hallway he comes across Beckett's room he takes a couple of breaths than opens the door he sees Beckett and Libby asleep together he smiles as he closed the door he walks towards the bed he kisses Beckett on the forehead and does the same to pulls up a chair and sits down next to the bed.  
"Castle"  
"I'm right here"  
"Hi"  
"Hey sorry I missed it"  
"It's okay"  
"She's really cute"  
"Here Castle"  
She hands over Libby to Castle  
The Hospital car park  
"Okay what do we do"  
"Put her in the car seat that's what it's there for"  
Beckett puts her in the car seat and sits down next to her  
Nighttime  
Beckett stands over the crib watching Libby comes in the bedroom ands hugs Beckett from behind.  
"She is so perfect Castle"  
"Yep she is just like her mum now come on"  
"Alright i"m coming"  
The next morning  
Castle walks up and goes sees Libby  
"Hi angel"  
He walk over to the rocking chair in the nursery and sits down Beckett walks in and leans over the chair  
"Do you want to give her a bath her first bath"  
"I'll go run the bath"  
Castle heads Libby to Beckett. She places her down on changing table she brings her out in a bunch of towels she unwraps the towels and puts her in there she starts to cry. It only lasts a Minute before Beckett wraps her up in towels she rocks her up and down to clam her down


	2. Chapter 2

4 months later

Beckett sits over Libby"s crib she has to go to work for the first time since she was pregnant. Libby is still asleep she leans over the crib.  
"Bye sweetie"  
She walks into the kitchen  
"Hey castle I'm going"  
She hugs and kisses him. Not long after Libby wakes up castle goes in  
"Hello your cranky today"  
He said as he picked her up he puts her on the changing table and talks off her pjs and puts her in a bath towel he goes out to the kitchen and puts her in a highchair he starts to feed her with baby porridge after feeding her he puts the dish in the sink he grabs an apple bottle out of the fridge her grabs her out of the highchair he goes into the bath tub she lets her play for a little while he than starts to wash the little pieces of hair she does have he picks up a jug and pours the water over her eye she starts to cry her eyes out  
"Oh I'm sorry angel"  
Libby keeps crying she touches castles arms to get him to pick her up she picks her up she wraps her up in a bath towel he walks into her room he puts her down on the changing table and starts to dress her up in a warm jumper and track pants he picks up the baby bag and goes out to the elevator to get to the car park he puts her in the car seat he drives down to the precinct he walks over Beckett's desk  
"Hey"  
"Castle what are you doing here with Libby"  
She takes Libby from Castle. Libby feels up Beckett's face  
"Hello baby"  
"So do you want to go to lunch"  
"Sure castle"


	3. Chapter 3

Castle takes the bags down to the car they were taking there first family trip to the Hampton's. Beckett goes to the nursery she picks up a still sleeping Libby she puts her on the changing table she puts a singlet and shorts on her she Carries her out to castle.

"You ready to go Beckett"  
"Yep Libby is still asleep"  
"Well hopeful she will sleep the whole drive"  
"Yeah"

Libby wasn't good with car trips she doesn't like the car.  
Castle had brought a 2nd house the 2nd house was 3 story house with a remote control gate around it on the 1st floor is the car garage in the garage there is a door  
you open there is a small hallway with stairs you go up the stairs and than your on

the 2nd level the 2nd level is an open plan on the right side there is a kitchen it has  
one step you go in one side and exit the other side it has a little table for eating next to the kitchen is a undercover barbecue area with outdoor swinging egg chairs with an overlooking pool area the rest of the indoor first floor is a open lounge room you

go up the curved stairs you reach the last floor the stairs there are 2 ways you can  
down the long hallway or the short hallway the stairs is in the middle of the hallway like a divider you go on down the one side is Beckett and Castles room and on the other side is Libby's that's the long hallway the short Hallway is the playroom facing

Libby's room and the lounge room facing Beckett and Castles room the house is also on the beach so the bed faced the beach. Beckett and Castle arrive at the place Beckett has never seen the place before she looks around at it.

"Castle who owns this it's nice"  
"This is it"  
"Your brought a 2nd home"  
"Yeah they other one was too small"  
"Castle this is not small"  
"I didn't want to miss out on it"  
"What need do we need for 2 homes we only come up here once a year"  
Castle has the look on his face the look a little kid has when their parents say no  
"I"m sorry I do like it"

They drive into the garage Beckett goes to the trunk and gets the bags out. Castle gets out Libby who just woke up.

Sorry the chapter was mainly about the house.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is more about castle and Beckett so please just go with it  
"Castle what if she doesn't like it"  
"She will love the water"  
"The waves are too big"  
"Beckett she will be fine"  
"What if she drowns"  
"She will be fine I will be holding her"  
After awhile he sits her down were the last of the water comes in  
"Castle what are you doing"  
"What"  
"Do you not see the big waves behind her"  
"Beckett by the time the waves get to her it is clam"  
Castle leaves to go back to the house to get coffee he comes back he notices Beckett has taken Libby out of the water.  
"I knew you would do that"  
"Do what"  
"She was happy in the water"  
"she is safe in the sand"  
"fine lets go home"  
Beckett is bathing Libby  
"I thought she was not safe in water"  
"Castle can you not be like that"  
"Like what"  
"insensitive"  
"I'm not being insensitive"  
"Yes you are"  
"How I'm being insensitive"  
"Your not letting me be her mum"  
"I can't believe you just said that"  
"Castle I"  
"Save it"  
Beckett dresses and puts Libby to sleep. She goes to sleep that night she twist and turns its a windy and cold night she wishes she had Castle to cuddle with. She wakes up she walks up the hallway she tries the lounge room up the hallway she notices Castle he is sleeping on the fold out lounge she walks over to him she  
Pushes the hair out of his eye she pushes the blanket up to cover him up more she kisses him on the lips she than whispers in his ear  
"I love you Richard Castle"  
She starts to walks away when she feels a hand grab her she turns around and smiles she moves the blanket and gets under the covers he kisses her hair and pulls her closer to him he wraps his arms tightly around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Libby is 8 moths old

Beckett kisses her baby girl on the head at the airport she is going under cover

"Bye baby I love you"

She leans in and gives Castle a kiss on the lips

"I love you babe

There foreheads and they noise touch together

"Please be safe Beckett"  
"I'll be fine Castle"

They hold each other's hands Beckett hears her fight is leaving as she is leaving there hands slowly slip away. As he walks to the car Libby is holding his neck tightly  
They arrive back home they eat dinner than he runs her a bath she runs around the  
Loft naked. He turns around to put her in the bath

"Not again"

He runs out and finds her in her room drawing all over the walls

"Libby come on on you have it all over you and your wall"

He baths her but she tries to escape he picks her up and wraps her in towels he places her on her bed he dresses her in a aqua big jumper and big track suit pants he tucks her kisses her on the forehead

"Night my angel"

He sits at his desk writing up a new chapter when Libby wakes out and lies her head on his lap.

"Libby"

He stands up she starts to run around

"Libby please it's bedtime"

He said as he picked her up. He walks back into her bedroom he puts her down she sits up

"Okay sleep time"

She shakes her head

"Yes goodnight"

He doesn't get far when Libby crawls out of her bed she runs out and hugs his legs

"Libby"

She starts to run around his legs

"I'm not going to do this all night"

He decides it won't hurt to let her sleep in the same bed he opens the doors than closes them he places her on the bed he goes to sleep she crawls over and starts to climb all over him.

"Libby it's not play time now stop it"


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING this chapter is more about the Beckett just hear me out

Beckett is in a warehouse she is being held by the person she has been sent to observe while being undercover

"I know who you are"  
"I'm who I say I'm"  
"No your not"  
"Your detective kate beckett"  
"I have idea no what your talking about"  
"I think you do"  
"Fine who I'm than"  
"You have a husband and a little girl called Libby won't be a shame if something happened to them"  
"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY FAMILY"  
"Hand it over or one if them gets it"  
"Your a sick person"  
" i know so who first your daughter or you husband"  
"She's just a little girl"  
"So your husband"  
"NO you can't touch any of them"  
"Than hand it over"

Beckett puts up her gun

"If you shoot I"ll make sure my boys get them both and you"  
"Why are you doing this"  
"Let's just say you don't want your daughter to feel the same way you did when you lost your mum"  
"You"  
"Yes me"  
"But why"  
"I had to"  
"Please don't hurt them"  
"Hand it over it over or your family is dead"

She walks over to hand over the file

"That's a girl"

She shoots him and arrested all of his boys

At the airport she sees Castle waiting for her she screams out

"CASTLE"

She jumps up on him he catches her and puts her back down there heads and nose's touch

"Kate"

He said in a shaky voice

"Shhh"  
"I thought I was going to lose you"  
"Me too"


	7. Chapter 7

Again my maths not good

Caskett are asleep in bed holding hands

"Castle"  
"Yes"  
"I think I'm pregnant"  
"Funny"  
"I wasn't"  
" I thought we were going to have another baby when Libby was older"  
"Not my fault you can't keep it in your pants"  
"Me keep it in my pants"  
"Your the main cause"  
"It takes two"  
"Don't you think I know that"  
"What about Libby"  
"She is going to be fine"  
"We should do what I did to Alexis"  
"What"  
"When I was marrying Gina I had to bribe her"  
"If she was going to be my step mum too I would need a bribe"  
" I don't even know what I was thinking"

In the kitchen Beckett and castle have just told her the news  
"No"

Beckett speaks

"Why not sweetie"  
"Because your mine mummy and daddy"  
"I'll make you a deal"  
"CASTLE"  
"I got this"  
"a baby born with everything"  
"A chou Chou and a kitty"  
"Sold"  
"Yes"

Libby said as she slid of the bar stool. Beckett gives him a look

"What"

She walks off taking the coffee with her. Caskett are at the precinct leaning up on the desk Ryan walks up

"Hey I picked up the person you wanted"  
"Thanks don't let castle in"  
"Castle what did you do"  
"I'm getting in trouble"  
"For what"  
"Castle is in a giving mod today"  
"What did you do"  
"It was a bribe"  
"No castle it was called spoiling"  
"What's going on with you two what do you need a bribe for"

They all exchange awkward looks

"Beckett are you"

She walks off

"I'm the only one solving this case"

"Castle"  
"Yes"  
"She is isn't she"  
"You think"  
"How far along"  
"I don't know"  
"She has being wear a lot of layers lately not drink a lot of coffee so I'm going to say 5 weeks"  
"That's not long"  
"Castle that's nearly 2 months"  
"Why would she wait 2 months"  
"I don't know"  
"Just when you think you have her figured out"  
"You married her"

Caskett are in the kitchen

"Castle will you stop starring at me"  
"2 months"  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you castle"  
"2 months"  
"Oh god"  
"what do we do"  
"Well one we don't panic and we don't tell gates"  
"Why don't we tell Gates"  
"Because I don't want to be on desk duty"  
"It's the law"  
"Don't you rat me out Castle"  
"I will only rat you out only if your in danger"  
"Danger is apart of the job"  
"After 7 years I picked it up"  
"I could take time off stay home"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"You go stir crazy"  
"I do not"  
"The last time you wanted me to paint the whole loft"  
"I do admit I went a little crazy"

Libby walks in. Castle starts talking

"Hey Libby"  
"Hi"  
"Why do you have your outdoor clothes on"

She gives castle a look. Castle knows what she wants

"I will be back"


	8. Chapter 8

Beckett and castle sitting on the hospital bed. Beckett is lying on Castles shoulder they wait for the nurse to walk through the door due to their baby been born early they had to have do test which left no time for them to find out about their baby only that the baby was nurse had just gave the baby to them

The baby is given to turns her head into Castle he kisses her hair

"You did it Kate we had a baby boy"

She turns around

"His so beautiful is he okay"  
"His perfect and he is just sleeping"  
"So what have you chose as a name"  
"mackenzie"  
"Mackenzie Castle okay"

Later on Castle feel asleep. Beckett thinks this is the time to feed him she strokes the hairs her son has

"Good boy good boy"

She stops feeding him the baby grabs her fingers and wraps it around she bring him up closer and kissed him on the forehead he falls asleep against Beckett. She puts him in the baby hospital bed she pushes the blankets up she moves Castle arm and puts it around her she puts her head on his chest she feels him wrap his arms more and kiss her hair.


End file.
